He hates cats?
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Twist towards the end. Hillary brings a cat home one day and all the Blade breakers luv the cat, 'cept for Kenny and Kai. Chaps are short for now but they'll get longer...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you'll never belive what I found! She's so cute!" Hilery shouted from the gate way of Tyson's Dojo.

"A cat?" Tyson said sounding confused.

"I don't see a collor..." Ray said picking the cat up. "But you are pretty cute." He nuzzled noses with it.

"Can we keep it? It can be like our mascot or something!" Max said taking the cat next.

"A... a... a Cat!" Kenny ran behind Kai.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Max asked holding it in front of Kenny's face.

"I... I'm- They're all- They're beasts!"

The cat yawned.

"Yeah. A real beast." Max said sarcastically. "Hey Kai, tell the cheif he doesn't have to be scared of a little cat."

Kai then took the cat and threw it to Kenny. "Be afraid." He said dully walking off.

"Kenny?" Tyson walked up to him.

"Cheif?"

"Breathe!" Yelled hilery. The cat jumped out of Kenny's arms and Ray picked her up.

review if you want me to continue- chaps will be longer- and if you have a request or comment or a question- just review or email me.


	2. bath time

"Well, guess we should give her a bath. A nice, hot, warm, steamy bath." Hilery said

The cat's ears pirked up and she jumped out of Ray's arms.

"You shoulden't have said that out loud you know." Ray said running after the cat. "Come back!"

The cat kept running as fast as it could, up the stairs and it managed to squeze threw the opeing of a door.

"And what are you running away from furball?" Kai said smirking as he squatted down. "Scared of water?" He asked sounding evil. He picked the cat up and started walking towards the bath room.

"Kai! You found her!" Hilery shouted holding her arms out for the cat.

Kai walked right past her and dropped it in the water.

review if you want me to continue- chaps will be longer- and if you have a request or comment or a question- just review or email me.


	3. a name?

"So what should we call her?" Max asked holding a bag containing two food bowls, several pillows, and some food.

"I don't know, how 'bout Blade- you know, for the bladebreakers." Hilery said carrying some cat toys.

"Uh, maybe something else..." Ray said holding the cat.

"Let's name it Tyson!" Tyson shouted.

"No!" Hilery, Max and Ray said in a union.

"Plus, she's a girl- not an idiot. What do you think we should name her Kai?"

Kai picked the cat up by grabbing the back of its neck. "Cat." he said glaring at it. The cat wacked him in the nose with its tiny paw.

review if you want me to continue- chaps will be longer- and if you have a request or comment or a question- just review or email me.


	4. Bonding?

I'll try to make the chaps more longer- and to this is not a yaoi fic- so don't worry. I don't like them either- And you'll get the title soon.

"Get the hell out!" Kai yelled shutting the door on the cat. The cat had been meowing outside his room with an empty bowl in her mouth. "Get your own damn water."

The cat then ran off the the bathroom. She dropped the bowl down in the bathtub and reached out her paw towards the fosit (sp?) handle.

Kai looked out his door after he heard water running, but he was the only one home... and then there was the cat. He walked into the bath room to see the bathtub near its full point and the cat who was reaching out her paw to turn the water off.

Kai watched as the cat tryed it with both front paws now, and only her back legs holding her up on the side of the tub. Both front paws touched the handle, but then slipped, cuasing her to fall in the water with a big splash.

He waited for the cat to come up all soaked and wet and crawl away in shame of her failier, but she didn't come up. Kai ran to the tub and shut off the water as he submerged his whole arm in the water, feeling around for the cat. "Where'd you go!"

"Meow?"

Kai turned his head towards the back of the tub to see the cat had jumped out and had been watching him as he panicked. "Damn you..." Kai mummbled grabbing a towel and drying off his arm. "Dry yourself furball." she jumped down and started rubbing her wet fur on Kai's pants, while purring. Kai picked her up in the towel and set her back on the floor. "Don't use me as a towel..."

'So what should I do for my last five minutes of peace?' Kai asked himself walking around the house. Tyson, Hillary, Ray, Max, and Kenny were coming back soon. "What are you doing up there?" Kai asked walking to a familier furball. She was fast asleep on the mantel above the fireplace. "Taking a nap? I should have done that while I still had time..." the cat didn't budge. "You're not even listening... 'Great... I'm talking to a cat...' " Just then, the cat's ears twitched. "So you are listening..." Kai reached his hand out and scrathched the cat behind it's ears. She purred and nuzzled his hand with her nose.

"Kai! Sakuya!" Tyson yelled running threw the front door.

The cat jumped up and on Kai. She dug her claws into his shirt and hung there.

"Aww, are you guys bonding?" Hillary said coming in with Max and Ray. Kenny stood outside.

" 'We were fine till you got here...' Get off me." Kai growled pulling the cat off him and dropping it on the ground.

Please review if you have and requests, questions, comments or anything like that- I need suggestions too- like what should happen now? please review


	5. Anchov!

It was like in the second ep of the 3rd season of beyblade, Kai tried to pet a kitty- and it scratched him TT Poor Kai... And if you're wondering where the romance is... It's hiding Okay- it's shows up in later chaps because of this big suprise.

"Who the hell is Sakuya?" Kai asked glaring at him.

"Her!" Tyson pointed to the cat by Kai's feet.

And once again, Kai was left home alone with the cat.

"What do you want?" Kai mummbled watching Sakuya walk up to him with a toy ball in her mouth. She dropped it and stared at him. He picked the ball up. "So you wanna play fetch, eh?" he turned around and threw it out the door. Right then, the cat ran after it but Kai shut the door and walked off. "Hillary said not to let you out, so... take a nap or something..." Kai collapsed on the couch whil Sakuya stared out the window for her ball.

She then spotted it. 'Ball. Ball! Ball? Ball! Ball... Ball! Ball! Ball!' Sakuya pushed open the window and leaped out, keeping her eyes on the ball across the street. 'Ball!' she ran threw the bust street, carefully avoiding cars.

'Looking for this?' an unfamilier voice asked. A german shepard stood in front of her. He picked up her ball and threw it somewhere back at Tyson's Dojo. 'Fetch.'

'And you are?' Sakuya said sitting at the edge of the sidewalk.

'The name's Talon Valchov.' Anchov...

'I'll call you Anchov! They're these cute wittle fish- and they taste pretty good!'

'Get over here...' Talon walked over and picked her up by her neck in his mouth.

'I'm not thinking this is a free ride, is it?'

'More like a one way ticket to hell.'

'Don't all cats go to heaven like all dogs go to heaven?'

'You'll just have to see...' Talon walked to the edge of the side walk and waited. He then swung her in the middle of the road.

'Crap!'

Kai jumped up from the couch after hearing a loud barking and some loud hissing and meowing.

"Sakuya?" he yelled opening the door.

"What do you mean you're closed?" Kai shouted holding Sakuya in his arms.

"They just closed down my boy." said an old man from behind Kai.

"I can see that! Aern't they suppose to be open twenty four hours a day?"

"Not in this town." he said before walking off to his car.

"Eat shit and die old man!" Kai shouted back.

'That's my line...' Sakuya said rubbing her nose with her paw. 'Where am I?' she yawned.

"Sakuya?" Kai said. She looked up. "You mean you were just sleeping?"

'I actually fainted from the shock of this car coming towards me... Then I decided to take a nappy!'

"I should just dump you here." he said glaring at her.

'You have to luv me.' she meowed and nuzzled his cheek.

I could have done better... please review! And I still need more suggestions!


	6. Suprise?

Thanks for the reviews. I'm still open to more suggestions!

"And we're left home all alone again..." Kai mumbled lying down on the couch. He held the cat up. "So what do you wanna do today? Watch TV? Nap? Chess? Cards?"

'I like TV, then a nap, then we can do lunch! At Steak 'n Shake.'

"How 'bout the park?" Kai sat up with Sakuya in his arms.

"I didn't notice it was this late already..." Kai said to himself looking up at the night sky.

'Hm? I didn't notice either- it was like, too _dark_ to see...' Sakuya said walking beside Kai.

"Maybe we can cut threw the woods."

'The one with a 'Caution: Do not enter sign'?' Kai picked her up. 'I'm spoiled.'

"Are we lost?" Kai asked still holding Sakuya in his arms.

'Lost is such a strong word. More like gone astray, or maybe even nowhere to be found.' Sakuya meowed. 'Hey, you might wanna watch out for that-'

Kai tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, which caused him to go down in the dirt and let go of Sakuya. The cat took off in the air. She can fly… O.o

Kai pulled himself up and heard a splashing noise close by. "Sakuya?" He stood all the way up and looked in the lake to see a figure sitting in the shallow water.

"Dammit, I'm all wet…" the figure mumbled standing up, but falling back down. The splash hit Kai's face. He wiped the water off his face and grunted.

"Kai?" the voice said. "I mean… Uh… Meow?"

Kai grabbed it's wrist and pulled it up along with him.

Sorry it was so short… Please review- and I'll take suggestions!

I have a question, should I write any fanfics for these? If you have any suggestions, requests or any of that- just review or email me- These are some of the titles I'll write fanfics to:

Naruto

Beyblade

Digimon

Starocean

Xenosaga

Clock tower

.Hack

Resident evil

Kingdom hearts

Final fantasy

Demon diary

Spiral

Burst angel

Fruits basket

Chrono crusade

Gravitation

Inuyasha

Juvenile Orion

Tsubasa

Kill me, Kiss me

D n angel

Sister princess

Princess Ai

And others.


	7. Later on

**Well- here's chap7? **

And if you're confused:

'Blah, blah, blah.' –cat talking- humans can only hear meowing.

" 'Blah, blah, blah.' " -Someone thinking.

And the time this takes place in is in the middle of the second season, V-force, but this chapter is right in the beginning of the third season. Bet that didn't make much sense…

"So you've been tricking us right from the beginning." Kai said smirking.

"You don't sound too mad." Sakuya kicked water at him. "Be annoyed!"

"You want me to be mad?"

"It just felt a little awkward."

"So you're saying I'm some kind of grouch who can't have fun?" Kai asked still smiling.

He then pulled down her head. "So should I act more like you?" he started messing up her hair. "Where are your fuzzy ears?" next, Kai pulled up her feet so she fell back into the water. "No claws? And where's your tail?" Kai laughed as he started to tickle her.

Sakuya then woke up. "Kai?" she looked around and remembered what happened that day. 'Let's see… Kai found out my secret… Was speechless… And I ran away. Yeah. That's about it.' Sakuya walked up to the edge of the building she had been sleeping on and looked down to see a teenager setting down a saucer of milk for another cat. The teen then leaned up against a chain-linked fence.

'He looks familiar…' she then watched him walk over to the cat and reach out his hand, about to pet him.

The cat snapped at him and he pulled back holding his hand. "What a grouch. Even he hates me…" **I forgot what he said…** "And what about you?" he turned towards Sakuya.

'Kai?' **Bet you probably already knew that…**

Kai picked her up by the back of her neck before she could run away. "Do you hate me?"

'Shouldn't it be 'Did you hate me?'? Come on Kai, My grammar's better than yours and I'm a cat! Not really… But that's not the point… Or is it?'

**Well… Sorry that kinda sucked- I ran out of ideas… Any suggestions?**


	8. explanation

Sorry it's taking me forever- I' always busy and never full of ideas- so I need suggestions please!

'Kai?'

Kai picked her up by the back of her neck before she could run away. "Do you hate me?"

'Shouldn't it be 'Did you hate me?'? Come on Kai, My grammars better than yours and I'm a cat! Not really… But that's not the point… Or is it?'

"Wait..." Kai thought for a moment. "Sakuya!" he shouted dropping her, but she landed on her feet because she's a cat and all...

"I think you've been hanging out with Tyson too long- you're getting a tad bit slow in the mind Kai. No offense though." a familiar girl said.

"Sakuya?" Kai asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Uh, yeah." she said making it sound like it was obvious.

"But you're a cat!"

"And Tyson's a slob/lazy/pig but he's famous."

"So are you a cat or a human!" Kai asked glaring at her.

"Uh- Should I explain how this works?"

"How it works? And if you can turn from cat to human- why didn't you do it before?"

"Well- if you let me make clear of what's going on, then maybe something will make sense!"

"Go ahead then."

"I will!" Sakuya then cleared her throat. "I'm not an animal or really a human I guess. I'm just a pet- but still not an animal so don't try to correct me! That Hilary girl got me from a pet shop. The owner, he's not really an ordinary person you could say, but she must have been looking for something- special or unique 'cause he gave her me. One of the rare pets. He doesn't just give us away to any person that comes into the shop. But now to explain why I can switch forms and stuff. Right after that girl bought me, I couldn't switch forms 'cause I was owned at that time and she signed the owner's contract. But at that time when we were walking home from the park, somebody must have broken one of the rules on the contract- so it was broken and I was 'free' again. And I accident turned back to my original form in front of you. Is it making sense now?"

"Somewhat. But why did you run then?" Kai asked.

"I guess I just freaked. I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"That's okay… You're coming back though, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're coming back with me." Kai said finally smiling.

"Really?" Sakuya then smiled and ran up to him.

"Aren't you forgetting about the contract?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind.

Sorry- I'm really stuck… But please review and say any suggestions that you have.


	9. Petshop

It's 12:38 am right now- so if some things don't make sense then, yeah, you know why…

"Aren't you forgetting about the contract?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind.

Sakuya turned around and made a face like – Oo …

"What contract? Who are you?" Kai asked stepping in front of Sakuya. "Is this the owner of the store you were talking about?"

"I don't own the store that your friend here belongs to, but another pet store quite like it." He said.

My friend says he should look like Naraku off of Inu Yasha, so think that or whatever you want. I'm not really good at descriptions…

"What do you mean belongs to- she belongs with me!" Kai shouted. "And with the others!" he quickly added.

"But the contracts been broken and she's still alive, so that means she belongs back to the store. So if you would please collaborate and hand her over so I can return her without any tribulations." He said reaching right behind Kai, grabbing Sakuya by her collar.

It's the collar they got for her .

Kai smacked the man's arm, causing him to let go of Sakuya. "Why would I leave her to your care when you're not even her original store owner?" Kai asked.

"Reno is really busy and asked me to come get you." He explained.

"Mr. Reno would never send a person who's a stranger to me to come get me." Sakuya said cheerfully hiding behind Kai.

"Tell this Reno guy if he wants Sakuya he'll have to explain to me first- in person." Kai stated crossing his arms.

"If you insist. Good day." He said before walking off.

Kai then turned to Sakuya who had a giddy look on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"You so stood up for me and stuff!" Sakuya said hugging him tightly. "That was so awesome. You're awesome." She said nodding, agreeing with herself.

"But what about Reno? What if we have to return you?" Kai asked not sounding too happy.

"I actually want to see him. I have to ask what happened with the contract and about that guy we just saw."

"Why wait for him?" asked a familiar voice from above. Both Kai and Sakuya looked up to see Ray sitting on the edge of the roof, staring down at them. He jumped down next to them and turned to Sakuya. "Why don't we just go see him now? Where's this shop?"

Brain dead again…

Sakuya- And Ray knows our secret now! That was suppose to be our little secret! Kai's and mine! Now we have nothing special anymore… TT


	10. Reno

Happy Halloween! I wish I could post the pic I was going to use for Sakuya, but sadly- I don't think I can on Fanfiction. But if you want- I can send you it through e-mail- just send it to if you don't want to put your e-mail address in a review.

"Why wait for him?" asked a familiar voice from above. Both Kai and Sakuya looked up to see Ray sitting on the edge of the roof, staring down at them. He jumped down next to them and turned to Sakuya. "Why don't we just go see him now? Where's this shop?"

"How long have you been up there?" Kai asked glaring at him.

"Long enough to see how cute Sakuya is in her human form." Ray said smiling at Sakuya.

I'll try to describe her:

Sakuya's true form is what looks like a human body. She can turn into a full cat or just bring out some features of a cat like claws, tail, ears, teeth, ect… she doesn't have a serious face, but a somewhat adorable face. Well, I think so…

Sakuya has long blue hair with somewhat of a golden green eyes and she likes to keep her ears out when nobody's around, and occasionally, her tail will be out too.

"I know- Look at these ears!" Sakuya squealed grabbing two fuzzy cat ears that were on top of her head.

"Aww! Those are so cute!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Kai asked. He had his back to the both of them and his arms crossed.

Ray laughed at Kai and then turned back to Sakuya. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" She thought for a moment. "Kai, Ray will give you a hug too if you just ask!" she yelled.

"It's not that." Ray said laughing again.

"It's not? Then what? Hm… Oh! Your ears are cute too!"

"That's cute. 'So clueless…' " Ray thought.

"This is the pet shop?" Kai asked looking at what seemed like a normal pet shop.

"I've passed this pet shop a lot of times- But never had the suspicion that it sold pets like you." Said Ray.

"Well, Reno doesn't really sell us to just any person who comes into he pet shop looking for an extraordinary pet." Sakuya explained again.

"Hey, it's still open so let's go see I that Reno guy is there." Ray said holding out his hand to Sakuya.

Sakuya was about to grab it but Kai must have gotten annoyed or impatient given that he started pushing her towards the shop's door.

Sakuya went first, since Kai had pushed her, and opened the door, followed by Kai and Ray.

"Uh… Reno?" Sakuya called out sounding a bit nervous.

"Huh?" a red haired man, evidently being Reno, stepped out from one of the back rooms. "Saki-chan, watcha doin' here? You guys returning her already?" he asked looking at Kai and Ray.

"What? No- we just needed to ask you something about a contract." Ray explained.

"The contract? What about it?" Reno asked.

And so this doesn't bore you- They Kai and Sakuya explained what happened so far…

"Not Riff again…" Reno said shaking his head.

"Riff?"

"He owns a store that sells some rare animals, and he wants some of my best ones," Reno smiled and put his hand of Sakuya's head, "but I wouldn't hand any over. He'd sell them to any high bidder that came into his shop. That's why I've stopped selling for the time being, and I was gonna bring you back here- momentarily of course."

"What about the contract?" Kai asked.

"I'll check into that. Why don't you two head home and I'll take care of Saki for now? I'll be sure to bring her back once everything's cleared up." Reno said starting to close things up.

"We can't leave her." Ray said.

"She'll be safe with us." Kai grabbed Sakuya's hand and pulled her out of the shop with him.

"Well he sure is an assertive one."

"Yeah, but it just show's he cares."

Brain dead again…


	11. Rocks for brains

**Readers who have asked the question of where the romance is- it's hiding… Well- I guess it should be more of a Kitty-Kat X Kai bond. I don't think anybody wants them paired up as a couple… TT though- someone did ask- do you want them paired up?cry- cry- cry**

"Kai?" Sakuya almost whispered as he pulled her out of the shop.

"What!" he snapped, turning around.

" 'He's so scary!' Um… I love you." She said in a childish voice.

Kai just sighed and tuned back around. "Whatever…"

**Later on that day…**

"I'm so sorry!" Hillary shouted falling to her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked sitting on the couch. Kai and Ray were sitting across from him with Sakuya in the middle.

"Where's Sakuya?" asked Max coming into the scene.

"That's the thing!" cried out Hillary, bursting into tears. "Sakuya- I can't find her anywhere! She's gone!"

"Um, don't worry about it." Ray said trying to calm her down. It wasn't helping.

"It's just a cat." Said Kai crossing his arms. "Why get so worked up about it?"

"Oh, show some compassion, Kai! From what I remember, you and Sakuya were turning out to be good friends! But it seems you've abandoned all thought of her and replaced her with this girl! –no offense, um what's your name?" Hillary asked, suddenly calming down.

"Roxxie!" Ray blurted out.

"Uh… Roxxie?" Sakuya said sounding confused. She turned to Kai who smiled.

"He's saying you have rocks for brains." Kai whispered.

"What?"

"Are you just mean to everyone, or do you just like picking on her?" Ray asked. Kai didn't answer. Ray then turned to Hillary. "Why don't I go find Sakuya?"

"Really! Oh, Ray! Thank you!" Ray then turned to Sakuya with a big smile.

"What?" Sakuya said sounding puzzled. She turned to Ray then Kai.

"Why don't you go get 'Sakuya', 'Roxxie'?" Kai said pushing her off the couch.

"Oh…" Sakuya stood up with a nervous laugh. "Oh, but I can't get this 'Sakuya' of yours."

"What do you mean you can't get 'Sakuya'?"

"'Sakuya' might be having some technological difficulties."

Tyson then butted in. "How can a cat have technical difficulties? And what's with the air quotes?" Nobody answered him as Kai literally dragged Sakuya out of the room by her collar with Ray following.

Sakuya laughed nervously as she tried to transform back into her feline form, but nothing happened. She fell to her knees in disappointment.

"Hurry up already!" Kai grumbled giving he a cold glare.

"Kai, maybe you're pressuring her too much." Ray said defensively.

Sakuya then jumped up. "Yeah Kai! You're pressuring me too much!"

"Well then, what's wrong with you?"

"Um… I don't know. It's not like I have an instruction manual tattooed on my ass!"

Ray slightly laughed. "Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to see it without a mirror."

"Come on Ray! I would expect something like that from Tyson! Not you!"

**Short- I know- but I'll try doing more this weekend… just so stuck…**


	12. confused

**Well, where did I leave off? Sakuya couldn't transform anymore!**

"What the hell are you going to do now!" Kai shouted only loud enough to where Sakuya and Ray could hear.

"Ray!" Sakuya pranced over to him and hid behind his back. "Kai's yelling at me again!"

"How about this- I'll take Sakuya and go back to that Petshop and ask him what's wrong. Maybe the pocket watch he gave us broke." Ray said taking Sakuya's hand. He extended his free hand to Kai.

"What?" Kai asked sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm not holding your hand."

"I want the pocket watch."

"I don't have it." Kai mumbled looking away.

"Where is it then?"

"I thought you had it."

"Well, I don't."

"Then where is it?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have asked you for it."

"Well, then, who has it?"

"Tyson." Both Ray and Kai slowly turned towards Sakuya who was pointing to the living room. "He had it last."

"What!" Ray looked pale.

"Then why didn't you take it back?" Kai yelled.

"What was I suppose to do?" Sakuya asked in an innocent voice.

"Don't give me that look!"

"Aww, how can you resist that face?" asked Ray with a smile. Kai didn't answer. Sakuya blinked. "Or maybe you just don't admit the truth, Kai."

"Shut up…" Kai growled. "How about you get the watch and I'll take Sakuya see that Reno guy again."

"Huh? Okay." Ray handed Kai Sakuya's hand. "Behave yourself, Kai." Ray teased.

"Tell that to Sakuya." Kai mumbled pulling Sakuya away.

"Hey, I'm a good little girl! … Cat…. Um…"

"It."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite color?" Sakuya asked linking arms with him as they walked.

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite food?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite animal?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite number?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite movie?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite place?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite flower?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite song?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Kai- What's your favorite holiday?"

Kai stopped unexpectedly and took off his scarf. He then tied it around her head covering her mouth. "I said shut up."

Sakuya tugged at for while but was only successful in lowering it enough to talk. "Eh, who taught you how to tie knots?" she asked struggling to untie it. Seeing there was no progress in her attempt, she tried pulling it off but it got stuck right over her mouth again. "Kah…" Sakuya mumbled threw the scarf as she tugged on his sleeve.

"You're hopeless- you know that?" Kai said loosening it up so it hung around her neck.

"Thankies!"

"So, what are you doing back already?" Reno asked as Sakuya and Kai walked in. "You told me you were going to be a good little girl, Saki."

"We have a little crisis." Sakuya said laughing nervously. "I can't change back into a cat."

"I see."

"You don't sound too surprised." Said Kai.

"I can't even pull out my cat ears- or even my tail!"

"Guess you've advanced out of your life after death."

"What?" Kai looked somewhat dazed.

Reno slightly laughed. "Saki, why don't you go play with Yuki? He's in the back."

"Yuki's here! Sweet!" Sakuya shouted before dashing off. "Yuki!"

"No… Not you!"

Kai turned to Reno. "What do you mean life after death? Are you saying Sakuya's dead? She's a ghost?"

"Saki's not dead. Well, not anymore."

"You're not making any sense." Kai crossed his arms. He's confusing me too… "Why don't you start explaining… from the beginning."

"Okay then. From the beginning… Sakuya's not really a cat. Her real name's Saki. Before all this, she was, you know- a normal kid. One that has parents, goes to school, stays up late on weekends, goes to the movies on Friday nights with friends. Are you getting all this?"

"You lost me."

Sorry- I am so stuck… Wanna help call 1-800-553-5890! Maybe I need sleep… Yes… sleep… please review and help if you want before I loose that .1 percent of sanity I have left.


End file.
